


Mercie’s Might

by BluePassion



Series: Fire Emblem Erotica [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mommy Dom, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sort Of, Strap-On, Teasing, kind of, magic dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: Annette gets herself into trouble with the use of mashed potatoes.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Fire Emblem Erotica [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461055
Kudos: 46





	Mercie’s Might

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. Nobody is allowed to judge me lmao.

The mashed potatoes were runny. Uniquely disgusting, and by the usual standards of the monastery they were mostly useless. Certainly inedible.

Runny and chunky at the same time the pile seemed to be contradicting itself at every turn. Needless to say Annette would not be attempting to finish them.

They were cold in some places, too hot in others. No, eating them was out of the question- yet a large pile sat collected in her spoon anyway. The hummed chatter from the rest of the mess hall in its empty noise seemed to egg her on with the idea dancing in her head.

Biting her lip she looked around at the rest of the room; Ashe next to her, excitedly talking to Ignatz from the other class about something, the professor a few tables over talking to Dimitri and Dedue about something, and most importantly Sylvain, Ingrid, and Mercedes sitting across from her.

Sylvain was being scolded, by both Mercedes and Ingrid, about something foolish and cruel he’d done to a young woman. With deep love for him in her heart Annette felt sorry for him, but at the moment she was happy he had the full attention of her best friend.

The thrill of what she was going to so burned in her finger tips down to her toes. This was not normally what she did, but the food wasn’t normally terrible either. With all her might she suppressed the laughter already bubbling against her lips.

Mercedes was so busy in her gentle sternness she wasn’t paying any attention to anything else- especially not the offending mashed potatoes on Annette’s spoon.

By the time the blonde noticed the failed attempt at mashed potatoes it was too late; they were already- with a wet ‘slop!’- declaring war against her robes.

“Annette!”

Notice them she did, yet it was all for not because Annette was finally bubbling freely with laughter; a musical and cheerful noise that infected the boys sitting around her as well.

The blonde’s blue eyes burned with anger, they squinted hard at the red head, throwing challenges and commands and dares and words her lips never said out loud. The message was clear, despite the blush burning at her cheeks or how her blonde hair almost seemed to puff out; Annette was going to be sorry.

Now, of course, Mercedes is nothing but nice. She’s polite, and soft spoken; hell, she’s a bishop!

So instead of yelling insults, or curses, she pursued her lips and wiped off the wet glob of failed food that stained her breast.

“Must food be wasted this way?” Mercedes asked, soft voice digging like a dagger into the red head.

Annette did her best to bravely smirk, her head and chest burning with laughter and embarrassment at the same time. The offending hand, still holding the spoon, seemed to be on fire and her cheeks hurt from smiling.

The burning of her cheeks would last much longer than anticipated.

“Seriously Annette I can’t believe you’re being so immature!” Ingrid pouted. “I expect that from him!” She added, pointing to Sylvain.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” He protested.

“Oh no. It’s okay the both of you. No need to get into a fit for my sake. It was simply a joke. Nobody’s in trouble!” Mercedes giggled, smiling behind her hand.

——

Mercedes door closed behind her with what seemed like laughter. This was, of course, true- just like the walls it has heard all Annette’s embarrassing secrets.

Like an angel Mercedes shone in the dim lights of the many candles (that filled the room with a smoky rose scent). Her blonde hair, cut short, framed her face like a halo. With one leg crossed over her knee and hands resting on her thigh Annette couldn’t help but stare at the black stockings that worshipped Mercedes long legs all the way to her upper thighs.

Goddess how was Annette jealous.

“You were naughty.” The words aren’t flirty, they are simply a matter of fact yet still they burn like hot iron and they rob Annette of anything that came close to a dignified response. “How does that make you feel?”

The red head nodded, gulping, eyes slowly tasting the rest of her girlfriend’s body.

Gazing in awe at Mercedes assaulting, angelic, beauty there wasn’t a single spot that Annette’s eyes could rest on without her cheeks burning in a red hot blush.

The thin strip of thigh not covered by the stockings? The barest hint of her pussy from between her closed legs? Or her brazenly bare stomach and chest, that dared Annette to try and say the nakedness put her in a submissive state?

No. None of it was safe; each sight quickened Annette’s pulse until she could hear a thumping in her ears. Her chest was tight, her own pussy soaked against the thin fabric of her underwear, and her hands shivered at her sides.

“Uh... I- I...” Annette whispered, words hardly daring to peak from her lips

“Little miss.” Mercedes chastised, the word teasing out of the older woman like an insult, running through Annette’s blush covered cheeks with more force than any arrow ever could deliver. It’s like the world exploded and started all over in her chest, a million suns dancing in her heart. To put it simply, it drove her mad.

Yet again the red head gulped, finding herself fiddling with her fingers instead of looking directly at Mercedes stern features.

“I asked you a question.” She continued, her hands unfolding and planting themselves firmly on her knees, spreading her thighs open slightly so that Annette could see her.

Annette started nodding her head yes and she wasn’t even sure why. Simply everything about Mercedes demanded a yes from her.

“Come answer it.”

That was something Annette could definitely do.

Nodding her head the whole time she quickly made her way to the older girl’s bedside, slipping down to her knees in front of the bishop (disgustingly, embarrassingly, fast), and pepper kisses against that were anything but change against the older girl’s thighs and damp curls as fast as she could.

She ran her lips over pale flesh, planting kisses of apology and longing and desperation across the bare stretches she was able to touch. A certain part of her wanted to kiss the sheer fabric that occasionally brushed against her cheeks but she resisted- only because she had already made a mess of Mercedes clothing and didn’t want to get drool all over these as well.

For her part Mercedes was truly angelic; beautiful, fiery, and yet wholly unknowable. For all the kisses and gentle licks and nibbles she placed on the woman’s thighs she didn’t get a single reaction. She was as wonderful and as striking as a statue.

She found her fingers to be wrapped up in the bedding on either side of Mercedes’ waist, correctly assuming she would have gotten chastised even more for touching without permission.

She had been naughty and had to be on her best behavior after all.

Only when her tongue finally grazed against the slight saltiness of her lover’s wet slit did the other woman react.

A whisper of a moan escaped her soft lips and spurred Annette forward. The redhead was almost as red as her hair; she had only just begun to taste her girlfriend’s pussy and she was already wetter than Mercedes was.

Goddess what effect Mercedes had on her.

Her tongue lapped at the older woman’s juices, trailing through the folds of her pussy. Her tongue licked over her clit hard and she was rewarded with the barest of shudders from Mercedes thighs.

Annette purred in response, happy to please, but it was tinted and mixed with a whine because she knew she had been naughty but she wanted so so badly to reach down and touch herself. She could tell she was throbbing, soaking wet already, and each eager lick against Mercedes’ cunt was a plea for her own release.

Annette was thankful she was still on her knees; it made it so her thighs were pressed tight together. This helped keep her own desires at bay, or at least she pretended it did.

Ten seconds later she knew that was a lie. Dammit she was way too horny she could hardly breathe, let alone focus. Still she tried her best to please Mercedes.

Annette’s tongue, again, licked hard against Mercedes clit and she felt fireworks in her belly when Mercedes whined.

“I think...” The blonde begins before wrapping her soft, lotion scented, hands in Annette’s hair and pulled her backwards, letting herself smile a tad at Annette’s dazed expression.

Only the barest hint of Mercedes arousal was left on Annette’s tongue to remind her she had gotten to touch her at all. It was almost heart breaking, except for the fact her own arousal was singing a chorus of pleasure within her feelings of embarrassment and desire.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Was all Mercedes said, as gently and calmly as if she was picking what type of dessert she wanted.

This time Mercedes stood up and Annette would have done anything but look away from the sway of her hips.

The younger girl shivered, despite how common it had become, when her best friend’s hands cupped her cheeks.

“You’re going to be well behaved for me the rest of the night, aren’t you Annette?” She asked, the question teasing every part of Annette despite not a hint of joking on her face: even now she’s still a striking statue of fiendish beauty. How could anyone stop themselves from shivering under the lofty weight of her gaze?

“I-yes! Of course!” She squeaked, the words racing to come out fast enough, to bow in front of the other woman. Using elbows and fists the words fought back against the dryness in her throat, running as fast as they could, and each word came out small and embarrassing and obviously coated in a varnish of desire.

It caused a small crack in Mercedes’ facade, tugging a smile from her lips that lit up the world, and Annette didn’t mind how embarrassing she was being right now.

It didn’t matter she was fully clothed and on her knees in front of her mostly naked best friend. It didn’t matter she was already soaked through her under garments. It didn’t matter her face and neck and shoulders were flush with her desire.

She’s made Mercie smile and everything was worth it.

“Good girl.”

The phrase made her head spin and she fought back the desire to pant like a dog in pleasure, but only just barely did she win that fight.

Mercedes soft hands strayed down from her cheeks, down her neck, and teased her shoulders underneath the thick fabric of her jacket. Her thumbs rested at the nape of Annette’s neck, pressing with just enough force to whisper hello.

Just enough force to make Annette whine against Mercedes’ grasp.

“Oh Annie...” Mercedes whispered, pressing small fiery kisses against Annette’s neck and jawline.

A spring of warm magic- healing magic- coasted through the red head’s body. Tingling every single inch of her in a flash, making her sluggish, making her excited, it only lasted a second.

“You’re so sweet.”

When it was gone, leaving her almost as breathless as its caster did, she was naked from head to toe.

The rush of cold air crawled over her, sending her shivering, biting against her nipples, cooling the blush against her cheeks, and whispering against the warmth of her slit.

“M-Mercie!” She squeaked, hands trying to cover herself by instinct.

The wrong one.

Mercedes hands were soft, yet always stronger than Annette thought they should be, and they easily tugged her arms up over her head.

Annette squirmed under the tightness of the grip and the harshness of the other girl’s gaze over her newly naked breasts. Everything about herself was smaller, worse, than Mercedes. Her stomach was, just by a hair, pudgier than the blonde’s. Her chest smaller, her features not as fine, her body just...

A finger wagged in front of Annette’s face and Annette’s hands found themselves playing over each other in her lap again.

“Stop that right now missy. I know that face!” Gone was the Mercedes of statue like beauty, teasing sternness, and back was the true Mercedes.

The Mercedes of kind words, fresh baked goods, warm smiles, and cheerfulness chastised her in the way she’d been chastised when she pulled all nighters back in school.

“We’ve been friends and lovers for too long- I don’t want you to think that way about yourself do you understand me? You’re the most beautiful girl in the whole world! I will not have you diminish yourself, okay?”

Mercedes’ hands were back to Annette’s face, this time in an entirely different way. “I love you Annette.”

Tears sprung to the red head’s eyes at the same time her smile spread across her lips. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m sorry Mercedes. You’re just so beautiful sometimes I can’t help myself. But yeah, ha ha, I’m pretty myself aren’t I? I love you so much Mercedes.”

A familiar giggle ran out of Mercedes and she peppered smiling kisses against Annette’s face. “I love you so so so much Annie.”

A sigh passes between them, and a moment lingers in the air until Annette cups one hand around one of Mercedes’ hips, the other trailing down at her calf. “C-can....we....?”

Another giggle, familiar in a different way, spread from Mercedes. “Of Course Annie, as much as you want.”

Just like that the game was back on.

Mercedes’ gently pried Annette’s hands away from her body, holding them together in one of her own, and none too gently she guided the smaller girl to the edge of the bed.

Annette’s hands found purchase back in the sheets and blankets of Mercedes’ bed and she let herself be further adjusted by Mercedes.

A stern hand against a different part of her body told her what to do.

Feet wide.

Knees spread.

Ass up.

Annette couldn’t help but grin, despite the situation, at the feel of a different - but familiar- magic, teased against her waiting, (very) wet, cunt.

She called this type ‘purple’ magic: not healing, not offense, but somewhere in between. She had even coined a silly name for this exact spell.

Mercie’s Might.

The familiarity of it still didn’t prepare her for it.

“Ohmygodfuck!” The petite girl moaned, biting at her bottom lip to stop anything more embarrassing from coming out of her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut and she whispered a thousand prayers and praises in the half second they stayed closed.

With a quick thrust Mercedes made her yell a million curses, the bishop’s hands gripping the younger girl’s hips as Annette so faithfully took Mercedes humming magic cock.

Yet that was only the beginning because only the beginning of the ample purple shaft between her legs had slipped into the warm folds of Annette’s desire. The girl was in for a treat- and the punishment she had still earned.

“Be quiet and don’t move a muscle Annie.” She whispers, giving the girl a moment to nod before continuing.

“You’re going to get punished for getting my nice dress all dirty earlier, okay? You know the word to stop and I trust you’re well behaved enough to remember it; it’s the only word I’ll stop for.” She waited again, letting the heavy and warm weight of those words seep into Annette’s core. Another moment passes and the bishop watches the tense desire filled body of her best friend for any sign of discontent.

The head of her cock is still inside Annette, burning a hole through the both of them. Mercedes is good at magic- she can feel this. She feels her girlfriend’s pussy wrapped tight around her cock. She feels the passion and the barely contained yells.

Poor Annette; her stomach is beyond knotted, way past being on fire. Every single nerve is earning for more more more-

“I’m going to spank you, and I’m going to fuck you, and you’re not going to do or say anything but thank you. Am I understood? You can respond to that.”

The response is muffled, caught, by the blankets. It earns the red head a stinging slap to the fleshiest part of her rear and the whine the girl releases isn’t muffled at all.

“Yes Momma!”

The words hit both of them in the chest, Mercedes can swear her ears are ringing and Annette wishes she could disappear.

Until Mercedes gives her that lavishly teasing giggle.

“Good girl.” She whispers, slapping Annette’s other cheek.

Annette’s fingers curl so hard into the blankets she feels she’ll rip them. She fears dying of humiliation; from what she said, from the noises she knows she’s going to make, from the way her body is already drooling over the lavender magical cock her girlfriend has right now.

All of it’s too much and yet painfully Annette is aware of how it’s not nearly enough.

“You’re so good for me Annie.” Mercedes gasps, the breath hissing out from between clenched teeth as she slides herself further into the girl.

Annette’s pussy is wonderful; tight and hungry and drooling her body happily takes every languid inch. Her hips roll against the edge of the mattress and her back arches as she slides herself over her lover’s warm erection. She feels Mercedes’ hands dig into the flesh of her hips, dragging her closer, and as she slides down Mercedes’ cock she whines.

Quick high pitched whines fly out of Annette like the notes of a song, each their own crescendo, and she bucks against the bed like this is her first time.

Mercedes pauses, almost all the way inside of her girlfriend, before she remembers this is also supposed to be a punishment.

She takes a moment to steady herself, catching her breath, and relishes in the whine that even pausing brings out of Annette. The girl wants to be filled so bad, she wants Mercedes to fuck her so bad, it drives her crazy. The red head shivers on the bed in front of her, squirming around the cock, weakly grinding against it. She was desperate but she was well behaved.

Slap!

A heavy slap lands hard against Annette’s exposed backside.

Mercedes hand stings but Annette’s ass stings harder, already turning a bright shade of pink. It was as if even her ass blushed from the humiliation.

Slap!

Another slap shook the petite girl and she yelped under its sting- but she still did her best to keep quiet.

“I want you to say thank you. I’m doing this to make sure you stay well behaved- and bedside it’s so obvious you want this. Be good and say you thank you.” Mercedes teases, stressing each sentence with a slap at the end of each one.

She didn’t have to wait long to get the reply she was waiting for.

She only had to nudge her cock forward by a centimeter before the thanks poured out of Annette like water from a fountain.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Annette couldn’t sit still any longer- Mercedes had teased her for too long. The pleasure burned and bubbles inside of her and Mercedes cock wasn’t even all the way in. It wasn’t fair!

“Please keep fucking me Mercedes! I can’t take it anymore!” She gasped, yelled, whined, and purred all at once.

Mercedes couldn’t see her face that well, only parts of it if she cranes over Annette’s frame, but she could hear the tears and the blush and the drool sliding out of the corner of her mouth.

“You’re so sweet Annie!” She giggled again, one hand now on the small of her back.

With a long, agonizingly languid movement, Mercedes dragged each curse Annette knew out of the redhead as she dragged the cock out of her pussy. She almost felt bad for Annette, she could tell the girl was so close to orgasming. Each way she shook and whined and mewled told her the girl was nothing but desperate.

“Please don’t stop! Please!” The plea rang throughout Mercedes body and even though she had never intended to stop there was definitely no way she could now.

Mercedes sat on the bed next to Annette, feet firmly on the ground, and much to the pleasure of the darkest part of her she was thrilled that Annette was already brought to gloppy tears of pleasure.

Yet again Annette stared, awe struck, by the dim light dancing in Mercedes’ bob of short hair. She was more beautiful, more enchanting, then Annette could ever have imagined or hoped for. Even if she hadn’t been left achingly empty and dripping wet seconds ago she still would do anything Mercedes asked just because of how she looked right now.

“Come sit with me Annette.” Mercedes whispered, patting her thigh and dammit all of Annette was unable to stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of the glowing cock only inches from her face.

Dragging herself up with shaky limbs she crawled herself into Mercedes lap. Her face was red, her ass was still sore, and her legs weren’t sturdy but none of it mattered.

She sat centimeters away from Mercedes’ cock, holding her breath, and burning with need. Shaky fingers laced themselves into Mercedes strong ones.

“Can you sit up or do you need my help?” Mercedes asked, bending down to whisper into the younger woman’s ear.

Biting her lip and nodding Annette admitted her current state of weariness and gave herself over to the other woman. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry Annie, I’m here.” Mercedes whispered, each soft word soothing and setting on fire her nerves all at once.

She tried as hard as she could but Annette couldn’t hold back the many whines that spilled out of her as she readjusted herself over Mercedes cock. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so- so loud. I’m so gross. I’m sorry.” Annette whimpered, blushing as her pussy so readily accepted her lover’s penis.

“Don’t worry Annette, you can say as much as you want to. You’ve been so good for me. Don’t be ashamed: I love seeing you like this. You’re not gross.” Mercedes said, pressing warm words and kisses against Annette’s ears, neck, and jawline.

“Let yourself enjoy it.”

Annette nodded, fully ready to obey that command. Mercedes took almost as much pleasure in watching Annette’s shoulders relax as she left the stress behind as she did from Annette sliding down and taking her whole cock.

Almost.

There was really nothing like the way the girl on her lap gasped and squirmed, nor did anything equal the warmth that pooled in Mercedes belly like the warmth that was caused by Annette’s warm lips wrapping around her breast as she rode her cock.

Annette’s lips were hot, her breath even more so, and she bit and teased at Mercedes chest just as hard as Mercedes thrusted that magic cock inside of her.

Mercedes groaned, growled, digging her hands into the warm meat of Annette’s thighs, thrusting up hard into the girl’s pussy; grinding hard and fast against her, one hand finding and massaging her clit with calloused practice.

The bishop’s teeth skimmed down Annette’s jaw, down to her neck and shoulders, and peppered warm pink bruises all the way down. Maybe causing a small scandal if any of their friends saw but, well, she needed to mark her territory.

“You were so naughty earlier. This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Mercedes purred, taunting the would be singer.

“Yes. Yes. I’m so sorry I got your clothes dirty Mercedes.” Annette gasped, hands grabbing hopelessly for purchase at Mercedes shoulders as the older girl ground hard into her. She was practically bouncing in the other woman’s lap, body shaking, pleasure coursing through every inch of her.

“You’re so dirty.” The blonde teased, licking at a bite mark she left on Annie’s neck.

“Mhmmm!” Annette whined, nuzzling her head into Mercedes’ shoulders, squirming and grinding her ass down into Mercedes’ lap.

“Brat.” Mercedes taunted, stressing it by taking her favorite plaything’s clit between thumb and forefinger as she thrusted into the girl’s wet pussy.

Annette came hard, the poor thing couldn’t help it.

“Oh Annie.” Mercedes breathed, kissing the girl’s sweat covered forehead. “You did so good. You lasted so long, I’m very proud of you.”

Annette giggled, she wasn’t very sure why, but it felt the natural response to the way her body seized and burned and released every ounce of pleasure she’d been ransacked by for the last half hour.

“But you’re not done until I am.” Mercedes grins, kissing Annette’s forehead.

Mercedes almost feels bad watching the other girl struggle to keep herself up right in Mercedes lap.

It wouldn’t be much longer though; the quiet desperation, the strong desire to please Mercedes, the haunting pleasure of it all, was written plainly on Annette’s face and it wasn’t long at all until Mercedes found herself coming hard into the red head’s pussy.

——

Two hours later, when Mercedes was truly done, Annette - head on Mercedes’ breast, legs all but useless, ass stinging red and being cooled by the cold air of the room- found herself thankful for those damned potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> When I told my friends I was writing a new FE piece and mashed potatoes were involved it took them like 10 times to guess the pairing lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed !


End file.
